Мгновения Арианы Мгновения Луны
by Hahnen Feder
Summary: Девочкам снятся сны друг о друге.


**Мгновения Арианы. Мгновения Луны**

**Интермедия первая**

— Спокойной ночи.

Свет погас.

— Шмурята сидят под кроватью?

Дверь с легким скрипом приоткрылась, и пол перечеркнула тонкая золотистая полоса света.

— Куда же они денутся? Конечно, сидят.

Девочка лежала на высокой кровати, по уши спрятавшись в одеяло. Видны были только глаза и растрепанные светлые волосы.

— Тогда спокойной ночи, мамочка.

— Веселых тебе снов, милая. Спи.

Дверь закрылась и полоска света пропала**.**

**Сон первый**

Девочка живет в красивом белом двухэтажном домике с красной крышей и красными, покрытыми блестящим лаком оконными рамами. Дверь тоже красная и с медной ручкой в виде головы льва. Или гиппогрифа? Издалека трудно разглядеть… Нужно подойти поближе, но тогда, как это часто бывает во сне, она больше не сможет смотреть на девочку, она сама станет ею. Лучше еще немножко посмотреть со стороны.

Девочка красивая. У нее яркие голубые глаза. Совсем как небо. У нее золотистые волосы, немного вьющиеся, очень пушистые на вид.

Девочка часто выходит из дома во двор, но дальше калитки ее не пускают: девочка очень маленькая, хотя уже немножко умеет управлять своими способностями.

Девочка умная…

— Ариане никак не объяснишь, что на улице колдовать нельзя, — говорит мама девочки, строгая и резкая, кажется, немножко слишком строгая и резкая. — Я боюсь, что магглы заметят.

У мамы девочки странное лицо. Такие можно увидеть на картинках в книжках про американских индейцев. У самого старшего брата девочки есть книжка «Волшебники народов мира». Там есть и про индейцев. Только мама девочки — магглорожденная. Если и есть среди ее предков волшебники, то очень-очень далеко. Мама девочки не любит магглов и предпочитает, чтоб никто не вспоминал о ее родителях-магглах. Странно. В деревне много магглов и они забавные. Они не плохие.

— Хорошо, Кендра, — смеется в ответ папа девочки, — что она не так рвется за калитку и к реке, как Аберфорт. Иначе ее бы мы не удержали.

У папы девочки светло-рыжие волосы, которые все время топорщатся, и веселые ярко-голубые глаза. Он носит очки, но сейчас снял их и положил на широкий подлокотник кресла.

— Тебе бы только смеяться, Персиваль! — резко одергивает его Кендра.

— А тебе бы только ворчать! Уже поздно, кстати. Ариане пора спать. Да и Аберфорту тоже.

**Интермеди вторая**

— Колдовать можно только дома?

— И только, когда мы следим за тобой, — строго уточнила Кендра.

— А во дворе? Там яблоки. Они падают, а когда я хочу, летят. И листья летят. А птицы садятся на руку.

— А на улице полно магглов, — отрезала Кендра. — Им нельзя видеть, как мы колдуем.

— Они злые?

— Они глупые. — А затем словно про себя: — Они часто ломают то, в чем не разбираются.

— Но наш дом они не сломают? — испуганно уточнила Ариана.

— Нет. Наш дом защитит папа. — Кендра уже приоткрыла дверь. Ярко-желтый лучик света из коридора скользнул в полумрак спальни. — Спокойной ночи.

**Сон второй**

Девочка живет в странном доме, похожем на черный палец, который указывает прямо в небо. У девочки красивая и уютная комната и много необычных нарядных мантий. Их ей шьет мама, когда не может справиться с каким-нибудь особенно хитрым заклинанием или зельем и выходит из своего кабинета. Девочка не огорчается из-за того, что мама подолгу работает, она часто сидит и смотрит. Сидит прямо на столе — не рабочем, а на том, что возле двери — и смотрит, как мама машет палочкой и произносит непонятные слова. Девочка знает: это еще пока не заклинания, их нельзя так называть, а то мама будет ругаться. Некоторые из них станут заклинаниями, наверное, но точно не все. За мамой интересно наблюдать. Девочка никогда не скучает.

А перед сном мама всегда желает ей спокойной ночи. Девочка боится темноты. Но если ей рассказать о шмурятах, которые сидят под кроватью, она успокоится и заснет. Только сначала перескажет маме про шмурят.

Мама девочки не станет смеяться. Она кивнет, погасит свет и пойдет дальше работать или тоже спать.

Папы девочки подолгу не бывает дома. Он ученый и все его друзья — тоже ученые. Они ездят по всему свету и ищут редких животных. Один из друзей папы девочки уже старичок и написал целую книгу про животных. Девочка пока плохо читает, а потому только смотрит картинки. Их нарисовал внук этого ученого. Девочка не знает, но этот внук — сам почти ребенок, ему всего пятнадцать, но он хорошо рисует и мечтает стать ученым, как дед. Девочке очень нравятся рисунки. Она потихоньку их перерисовывает, но ведь обычные волшебные существа — это скучно. Ей надо посоветовать дорисовать мантикоре жабры, а единорогу вместо копыт пририсовать мягкие лапки и сделать его рог витым. Так веселей.

— Милая, кто это? — Мама склоняет над рисунком. Девочка заправляет за ухо длинную светлую прядь и трет лоб. Она всегда так делает, когда размышляет.

— Это… это… Я не знаю. Он друг шмурят. Его по этому рогу все узнают. Он добрый…

— Ты его в книге профессора Скамандера нашла или придумала?

— Не придумала. Я видела его… где-то.

— Где же ты его видела?

Девочка пожимает плечами. Она не ответит: «Во сне», потому что тогда ее мама решит, что этих рогатых созданий не существует.

**Интермедия третья**

— Завтра папа вернется. Письмо пришло, пока ты умывалась.

— А кизляка он привезет?

— Может быть, милая.

— Ура!

— А теперь спи.

— Да-да, я сплю!

Свет погас. Но под кроватью уютно спали шмурята, и потому Луна не боялась. Но она хотела бы не бояться просто так — как та, другая девочка.

**Антракт**

— Не боишься больше? — девочка накрылась одеялом с головой и еле слышно шепчет.

— Нет, не страшно. Шмурята охраняют. И ты… ты меньше меня, но ты смелая. Я тоже не буду бояться. Просто так…

— Правильно. Не бойся.

— У наших соседей Уизли сыновья в Гриффиндоре все. Ну, в школе. Ты знаешь про школу?

— Конечно! Я там тоже буду учиться. И мои братья. И я хочу в Гриффиндор. А Уизли я знаю! Они наши родственники.

— Здорово. Они смешные. И в Гриффиндоре. Мои мама с папой из Рэйвенкло, так что и я туда попаду, наверное.

— Моя мама вообще в другой школе училась, а папа из Гриффиндора тоже.

— Здорово. С тобой хорошо говорить.

— С тобой тоже.

**Сон третий**

У девочки два брата. Один почти большой. У него длинные волосы, длинный нос и сам он тоже длинный. Наверное, поэтому он все время сидит, склонившись над книгами. Второй совсем немного старше девочки, нос у него тоже длинный, но волосы короткие и сам он тоже короткий, хотя когда-нибудь, может, станет длинным. Он больше всех похож на маму, хотя глаза у него тоже ярко-голубые, как у сестры и брата. Он не любит книжки, одной даже как-то подпер дверь сарая, чтоб на петлях не болталась и не скрипела. Папа ругался тогда, а мама пожала плечами, хотя обычно ругается мама.

Девочке нравится играть с тем братом, который младший, но иногда она пробирается в комнату старшего и принимается задавать вопросы. Старший неохотно отвечает. Вопросы иногда очень сложные, но он всегда знает, что ответить, а если не знает, то обещает, что посмотрит в книге и назавтра скажет. Он никогда не забывает посмотреть и всегда рассказывает, даже когда девочка забывает сама.

— А если я боюсь темноты, — (она не боится темноты, но можно и притвориться), — то что может быть смешного?

— Для Ридикулуса?

— Ну да, — нетерпеливо кивает девочка.

Брат трет свой длинный нос и поправляет очки.

— Можно представить, что свет загорелся, и ты увидела какого-нибудь смешного зверька.

— А-а-а, — кивает девочка. — Можно.

Брат снова склоняется над книгой. Он больше не хочет говорить с сестрой. Она выскальзывает из комнаты. Нужно пойти в сад, пока не начался дождик.

«Вот бы в доме завелся боггарт», — мечтает она, сбегая по лестнице.

Вот бы завелся… что она увидит, если встретится с боггартом? Но она смелая и ничего не боится. (_Всем бы такими быть_).

**Интермедия четвертая**

— Опять колдовала во дворе? — Кендра раздраженно хлопнула рукой по прикроватному столику. — Ариана, я тебя просто перестану выпускать на улицу!

За окном вот уже пять минут шумел дождь.

— Я больше не буду, — съежившись, упрямо повторила Ариана. — А кто тебе сказал? Альбус? Он ябеда! Все время смотрит на меня из окна своей комнаты.

— Он заботится о тебе, — голос Кендры зазвучал мягче, когда она заговорила о старшем сыне.

— Он ябеда! — надула губы Ариана. — Видеть его не хочу!

— Не кричи, — резко произнесла Кендра. — Будешь сидеть у себя в комнате до вечера. И никакого сладкого.

— Ну и не надо! — повторяя жест матери, Ариана хлопнула рукой по столу.

Кендра вышла из комнаты, заперев заклинанием дверь и на всякий случай задвинув засов. Ариана забралась на кровать и принялась прыгать. Пружины громко заскрипели. Пусть мама слышит, что она прыгает… С размаху Ариана села на подушку. Вот у той, другой девочки, мама совсем другая, добрая. Хотя все время работает. Но добрая… Так не честно. Вот бы стать той девочкой… Размышляя об этом и иногда всхлипывая от обиды, Ариана закрыла глаза. Дождик убаюкивающе шумел.

**Сон четвертый **

Папа девочки возвращается из очередной экспедиции. Мама с утра еще ни разу не заглянула в лабораторию. Она колдует над новым платьем для дочери, она готовит, она наводит порядок. Она кружится по дому и поет. Девочка радостно бегает за ней по всем комнатам похожего на большой черный палец дома.

— А папа привезет кизляка? Привезет, привезет кизляка?

Морщерогим кизляком девочка назвала то создание с рогом и мягкими лапками, доброе и трогательное.

— Привезет, если нашел, — соглашается мама, и девочка радостно хлопает.

Папа девочки немного странный. Таких пап не бывает. Волосы у него стоят дыбом, он всегда рассеянный, всегда размахивает руками, когда говорит. Он очень любит свою семью, хотя часто уезжает.

Он возвращается к ужину вместе с тем старичком, мистером Скамандером, и его внуком. Мама девочки только руками всплескивает: папа девочки не предупредил и она не ждала гостей — ужина едва хватит на всех. Но старичок не обижается. Он только весело машет рукой и говорит, что еда — не главное, главное компания. Внук его так не считает, он хмурится и дергает деда за рукав, чтоб тот торопился домой, но внуку всего пятнадцать, его мнения пока не станут спрашивать. И старичок остается на ужин.

Старичок немного похож на тритона, потому его все называют Ньют*, хотя зовут его не так. Откуда-то точно известно, что зовут его не так.

Старичку нравится девочка. Он долго с ней говорит, а потом просит:

— Ну-ка, Луна, принеси свои рисунки.

Девочка убегает и быстро возвращается.

— Вот. И еще вот. И вот.

— Рольф, погляди-ка, — говорит старичок, — это похоже на твои.

Внук старичка недовольно поджимает губы:

— У меня была мантикора, а не гибрид ее с домашним эльфом.

— Грибрид? — с интересом переспрашивает девочка. — Он грибы любит? А как он выглядит?

Старичок хохочет, хлопая в ладоши, а его внук краснеет.

Newt — тритон (англ.), мистера Скамандера на самом деле зовут Артемис Фидо (по информации с Лексикона).

**Интермедия пятая**

— Пора уже спать, — встрепенулся ближе к полуночи Ксенофилиус Лавгуд. — Уже так поздно. Зенобия*, Луне пора спать.

Миссис Лавгуд растерянно посмотрела на часы, а Ньют Скамандер расхохотался:

— В хорошей компании на часы не смотришь! Рольф, ты, я погляжу, тоже носом клюешь.

— Вовсе нет, — запнувшись на долгий зевок, возразил Рольф.

— Я постелю вам, Ньют. Ксено, уложи Луну спать. Я потом к тебе загляну, милая.

Глаза Луны радостно блестели, а лицо розовело от удовольствия, пока она переодевалась ко сну, она мурлыкала и булькала песенку, пока умывалась. Такой хороший вечер! Старичок смешной, его внук тоже смешной — и так рисует хорошо, и Лунины рисунки похвалил, хоть и задается немного. А теперь спать — и подарить хоть немного радости той девочке из сна… Она смелая, не боится темноты, и умная — знает столько про разных чудищ, но ей немножко одиноко, потому что ее родители слишком серьезные, а из двух братьев только один с ней играет.

Xenobia :)

**Сон пятый**

Девочка немного подросла, кажется. Волосы стали длинней — это точно. Она даже на вид мягкие и такие гладкие (хотя раньше немного вились), что по ним хочется провести рукой или заплести в косу.

Можно подойти поближе, но лучше наблюдать со стороны.

Она играет в саду. У них большой сад, с яблонями, вишнями и сливами. Весной они цветут и засыпают крышу и карнизы нежными лепестками, а сейчас, в конце лета, на тропинку то и дело падают словно запыленные лиловые сливки, которые так приятно отполировывать, чтоб они блестели, и мелкие яблоки, которые гораздо вкусней есть немытыми — лишь бы мама ее этого не заметила или ее самый старший брат. А младший сам ест яблоки немытыми, и вообще предпочитает скармливать их козлятам.

Девочка бегает по дорожкам, собирает мелкие ветки и сухие листья, складывает все это рядом с самой большой яблоней. Та растет возле изгороди, и несколько веток выглядывают на улицу. Можно залезть на дерево и посмотреть за забор. Брат Аберфорт так иногда делает, но мама за это ругается.

Но сейчас лезть на дерево не хочется. Развести огонь (особенно пока мама не видит) — интереснее.

Куча мелких веток и листьев растет. Наконец девочка хлопает в ладоши и становится рядом с будущим костром. Что же теперь делать? Представить огонь? Очень внимательно посмотреть на хворост и представить, как язычки пламени лижут ветки, язычки пламени — такие прозрачные, едва видные, осторожно выглядывают из-за становящихся пеплом листочков, нежно, робко касаются веточек, а потом разгораются ярче, появляется беловатый дымок. Если вдохнуть поглубже, то чувствуешь запах костра, такой приятный в жарко-прохладном августовском воздухе.

Девочка осторожно открывает глаза, чтоб увидеть, как костер разгорается.

**Интермедия шестая**

Только перед сном Ариана решилась задать мучивший ее вопрос:

— А можно придумывать заклинания?

— Конечно. Ведь те, которыми мы пользуемся, не сами собой появились.

— Да?.. — Ариана удивленно посмотрела на Кендру. — Их _все-все_ придумали? Кто-то, да? Другие волшебники?

— Конечно. Ничего само собой не бывает.

Мама той девочки, из сна, придумывала заклинания. Теперь Ариане хотелось знать, может ли ее мама придумывать.

— А ты могла бы придумать заклинание?

— Если бы мне понадобилось что-то, для чего пока нет заклинания, — пожала плечами Кендра, — то попробовала бы. Но это сложно. И опасно. А теперь спи.

**Сон шестой**

— А что будет сегодня?

Девочка сидит на столе у двери и болтает ногами в воздухе. Она очень выросла и скоро уже сможет дотянуться носочками до пола.

— Сегодня мы решим сложную задачку, милая, — улыбается мама. Девочка хлопает в ладоши.

— Та-а-ак, — мама девочки чешет нос. — Угадай, что мы сегодня будем делать?

— Создавать еду из воздуха!

— Именно, — кивает мама девочки. — А почему?

— Потому что папа хочет сварить суп! — хохочет девочка. Ей нравится, как готовит папа, но они всегда шутят с мамой над его блюдами со странными названиями и странными рецептами. Они вообще часто шутят и смеются. И девочка, и ее мама.

— Ты помнишь, Луна, что еду из воздуха создавать нельзя?

— Да, это закон кого-то там, — кивает девочка. Ее светлые волосы падают на глаза, она нетерпеливо откидывает их — она готова слушать маму дальше. Мама всегда рассказывает, что именно собирается делать, какую именно задачу решать.

— Правильно. Это закон. Но ведь воздух, моя милая, это тоже материя. А из материи можно трансфигурировать. Правильно мама рассуждает?

— Да! И ты сейчас наколдуешь яблочный пирог?

— Начнем, наверное, с маленького пирожка.

Мама девочки раскладывает по своему рабочему столу листки с какими-то непонятными знаками. Они похожи на то, что выписывает брат. Старший брат. Но если думать о брате, сон оборвется. Нельзя. Лучше смотреть дальше. Мама девочки раскладывает листы по столу. Там странные знаки и рисунки.

— Нам нужно подобрать верное сочетание звуков и смысла, милая. Чтобы получилось заклинание.

— Подбирай скорей. Я хочу пирожок, а потом папин суп.

Но сон обрывается. Дым и горечь. Осколки стекла, обрывки бумаги. Дым и горечь.

Девочка плачет, плачет, плачет. Волосы падают на глаза. Дым обжигает. Горький-горький дым. Откуда?..

**Интермедия седьмая**

— Тебе спать нужно, нужно спать, спать нужно… нужно спать, — растерянно бормотал Ксенофилиус Лавгуд, дрожащей рукой гладя волосы дочери. Глаза его покраснели, волосы стояли дыбом. Белая мантия (знак нового пути и чистоты горя) — вся в грязных разводах. — Так поздно уже…

— Там шумят, — всхлипнула Луна. — Ходят, говорят. Я не засну. Кто ходит внизу? Шмурята?

— Нет, это мистер Скамандер, мистер Уизли и…

— Зачем они тут?

— Они помогают нам, милая.

— А мама?

— Мама… ты знаешь… я сказал. Мама умерла. Пожалуйста, спи.

Не зная, что еще прибавить, Ксенофилиус Лавгуд вышел из комнаты. Луна прождала минуты две и последовала за ним. В гостиной говорили громко, а потому спускаться на первый этаж не понадобилось. Луна присела на ступеньки.

— …следить за Луной. Ньют, старина, я не думаю, что Ксенофилиус сможет…

— Ох, Септимус, я понимаю это. Я… — Луне показалось, что папа всхлипнул, — я понимаю, конечно. Да… Я не смогу поехать, Ньют. Следующая экспедиция — без меня.

Последние слова Луна разобрала с трудом. У нее самой текли слезы, а папа, кажется, задыхался. Или тоже плакал.

Луна сидела на ступеньках и слушала разговор. Пока не задремала.

**Антракт**

Девочка лежит, свернувшись калачиком, в глубоком кресле. Уже темнеет, и она тоже почти спит.

— Ты кто? — бормочет она. — Ты боишься темноты. Не надо бояться. Когда темно, так уютно и спокойно.

— Это ты? — бормочет другая. — Я помню про шмурят. Они охраняют мой сон, когда темно. Но мама не будет теперь желать мне спокойной ночи. Она ушла. Совсем ушла. Я видела… как она… ушла.

— Я тоже видела. Мама не стала слушать, когда я рассказала ей. Только… твоя мама ушла не совсем, ты знаешь. Она где-то… я не знаю точно, где. Я знаю… видела… тех, кто ушел. Иногда видела. Ты еще встретишь ее. Но я так испугалась, когда… это произошло… когда задымилось все… и так горько стало.

— Ты — испугалась? Ты смелая.

— Испугалась. Я не хочу остаться одна. Мама строгая, но как без нее?

— Как… без… нее… я сама не знаю. Но хорошо, что она не насовсем ушла… Только… папа не сможет поехать искать кизляков теперь. Он не нашел их в этот раз.

Девочка сидит на ступеньках, положив голову на колени. С первого этажа по-прежнему слышны голоса.

**Интермедия седьмая**

— Мама…

— Нет, Луна… это я. Зачем ты спала на ступеньках?

Ксенофилиус поднял дочь на руки и понес вверх по ступенькам.

— Там девочка… она говорит, что мама… не совсем ушла. Ты не плачь, да…

— Спи, Луна. Спи.

**Сон седьмой**

Какая же она маленькая! Не возрастом, хотя теперь она младше. Нет — рост. Она, наверное, всегда будет невысокой и такой тонкой. Красивой…

Не нужно подходить — нет-нет, только стоять в стороне и смотреть.

Девочка играет в саду. Пока жарко, но уже веет осенью. Листья самой высокой яблони уже осыпаются на крышу.

Чем девочка старше, тем лучше управляет своей магией. Яблоки теперь легко взлетают с земли и долго висят в воздухе или даже сами срываются с ветки. И кружатся вокруг золотоволосой головки девочки. И так тепло от ее смеха, больше нет одиночества, беспомощности, нет горечи и страха. Девочка прогоняет кошмары — своим смехом, своей радостью. И лучше не просыпаться.

— Вот, — раздается за спиной чей-то голос. — Глядите. Я не врал.

— Отойди, — второй незнакомый голос, — заслоняешь… у-у-ух! — Голос понижается до шепота: — Яблоки летают.

Магглы. А она не слышит. Она не слышит этих магллов! Она смеется, танцует в окружении кружащихся вокруг листьев, и яблоки то падают на землю, то вновь взлетают.

— Черт, калитка закрыта.

— Сейчас…

Громкий голос за спиной:

— Эй, кинь нам яблок, у вас их полно, — громкий, чужой, _страшный _голос. И возвращается беспомощность.

Девочка останавливается, оборачивается. Яблоки с мягким стуком падают, листья еще пару мгновений кружатся в воздухе и тоже опускаются на землю. Девочка смеется:

— Вам?.. Яблок? Ой, они кислые! Вам не понравятся.

— Понравятся, — чужой, чужой, страшный, страшный голос. — Давай сюда. Побольше. А лучше не бросай, а вынеси.

— Ну, как хотите. Сейчас соберу.

Не надо. Они же чужие. Не надо, пожалуйста. И ничем не помочь, ничем, ничем. Ничем-не-помочь. А она не слушает. Ей любопытны эти трое. Ей нравятся магглы. Им всем нравятся магглы, кроме мамы девочки.

— Скорей уж, чего копаешься?

— Падают все время, — смеется девочка.

Калитка приоткрывается. Девочка выглядывает:

— Вот. Вам хватит?

— Мы на речку идем, — говорит один из _чужаков_. — Хочешь с нами? Там и съедим эти яблоки.

— На речку? Но мне нельзя…

— А родители твои дома?

— Мама. Папа на работе.

— Ну, мамаша твоя ж не видит. Идем — мы недолго там пробудем.

Она выскальзывает за калитку.

Дальше смотреть невозможно. Иначе вернутся страх, беспомощность. Отчаяние.

Дальше смотреть нельзя. Шагнуть вперед. Подойти так близко, чтоб стать ей. Подсказать. Упросить. Шагнуть… вперед. Но она не слушает.

— А разве вода в реке не холодная? Аберфорт и папа уже не купаются, говорят, что холодная.

— Аберфорт? Это собака?

— Это брат!

— Дурацкое имя.

— А я видела вас раньше. Вот ты живешь через дом от нас, а ты на соседней улице. А ты… нет, тебя не видела.

— Я в гости к Дику приехал.

— А-а-а, то есть, его зовут Дик. А тебя…

— Фрэнк. А этого — Джек.

— А я Ариана.

— Тьфу, что за имя!

— Красивое… это мама придумала. А братьям имена папа дал.

— Тут остановимся.

— Но речка еще…

— Тут. И ты нам фокусы покажешь.

— Фокусы?

— Чтоб эти яблоки летали. Давай.

— Нет… нельзя.

— Можно-можно.

— Или мы тебя побьем.

— Но я не могу. Правда. Не могу. Нельзя.

— Раз в саду можно, то и тут!

— Нет… в саду тоже нельзя. Мама запрещает. Не проси, Джек, пожалуйста.

— Вот мелкая, а имя сразу запомнила. Давай фокусы.

— Эй, Фрэнк, кинь в нее яблоко… или лучше камень. Тогда они полетают.

— Э-э, уворачивается. Дик, кидай тоже. Пусть не уворачивается.

— Эй, малявка… на тебе! Не ори! Ну, пусть полетают!..

— Черт, догони ее, Фрэнк! Пусть покажет фокусы свои!

— Поймал! Тащи сюда!..

— Что он делает?.. Упал, что ли?

— Эй, Фрэнк, вставай, тащи ее сюда…

— …

— …

— …

— Чертова малявка. Убежала.

— Ладно, потом еще подкараулим. Лишь бы ее папаши дома не было.

— Вернемся-вернемся.

**Интермедия ****восьмая**

— …проспит еще около шести часов.

— Тише, Персиваль. Она что-то говорит.

— Дик… зачем… я… нет, я не хочу… чтоб она видела… Фрэнк… Дик, не надо… ей будет страшно… Джек, не пугай… не надо… не надо, Фрэнк…

— Ты знаешь, о ком она? Ты знаешь этих Джека и остальных, Персиваль?.. Наверное, это они сделали. Персиваль, ты… ты куда?

— Я скоро, Кендра. Не уходи от нее. Я отправлю Альбуса и Аберфорта по их комнатам и потом… потом вернусь.

**Сон восьмой**

…только вред. От магии — только зло.

А девочка уже совсем скоро едет в школу. Надо остановить ее. Пусть останется дома, нельзя в школу. Пусть будет с папой, он оберегает ее. Пусть останется в своем доме, который похож на черный палец, указывающий в небо. От магии — только вред. Не надо — в школу, там опасно…

**Интермедия девятая**

— Ну, Луна, маленькая моя, не плачь. Черная форма — это не самое страшное. Ты же знаешь, что все заговор вампиров виноват, они просто не могут носить другие цвета, милая. А так как они заняли почти все посты в попечительском совете еще двести лет назад, дети вынуждены носить черную форму. Луна, не плачь.

— Но я не хочу уезжать. Не хочу уезжать в школу. Ты же один останешься.

— Ничего, у меня есть «Придира», вот, кстати, я хотел тебе отдать свежий номер. Он только завтра в продажу поступит. Возьмешь его с собой в поезд, чтоб не скучать. А сейчас спи. Спи, моя милая.

**Сон девятый**

Девочка теперь старше. Как странно — раньше она все время младше была. Она по-прежнему красивая: с длинными золотыми волосами, которые ее брат Аберфорт заплетает в две косы, с белой-белой кожей, с такими тонкими руками, такими мягкими движениями. Только в глаза страшно смотреть: там пусто, пусто, пусто. Лучше стоять подальше. Чтоб не видеть ее пустой взгляд.

Она не поехала в школу. Она не попала в Гриффиндор, но ей не одиноко. Она не знает одиночества. Не знает страха, не знает отчаяния и беспомощности. Ничего не знает. Магия как будто сожгла ее разум (_как сожгла маму_).

В доме очень чисто. Ни пылинки, хотя сейчас лето и очень жарко. Папы почему-то нигде нет (но ведь во сне всегда знаешь, что и почему, и сейчас нужно знать… как же так?) — зато мама девочки стала еще строже: она запрещает девочке подходить к окошку, запрещает утром самой выходить из комнаты, запрещает самой одеваться. Девочка обычно спокойна, но иногда злится. И когда злится, все вокруг темнеет — и лучше отвернуться или вовсе проснуться.

(_потому что горечь и дым, дым и горечь_)

Девочку одевает брат, младший из двоих. Он очень любит сестру. Хорошо, когда есть такой брат. Он защитит и прогонит обидчиков. Он заботится. Он обнимает и даже кружит на руках. А старшего зовут, как директора Школы, и он целыми днями сидит у себя в комнате. Старший тоже любит сестру, но он не играет с ней, не обнимает и почти не заботится, он очень расстроенный — и его немножко жаль: он хотел ехать со своим другом в экспедицию (_совсем как папа и мистер Скамандер_). И мамы девочки почему-то больше нет. В доме много пыли и очень жарко.

Девочка не злится.

**Интермедия десятая**

«— Ш-ш-ш, не разбуди Ариану.

— Это не я хожу, как стадо великанов, а ты. Нечего шикать».

Пол тихонько поскрипывал, словно сама темнота на носочках ступала по коридору. За дверью ходила-бродила темнота. Шепталась темнота. Во всем доме шепталась темнота. Золотым и рыжим переливалась темнота. А разве так бывает?..

«— Аллохомора.

— От кого запираешься, Альбус?

— Ариана может войти в комнату и взять что-нибудь важное… или опасное», — шептала темнота. Золотыми и рыжими бликами скользила по дому, осторожно ступала на носочках, замирала, снова скользила. И рассыпалась золотыми и рыжими бликами, звездопадом, фейерверком. Звездные дожди в ноябре, беззвездные, страшные ночи в мае, жара в августе. Разве бывают в ноябре звездные дожди?..

«— Эй, не торопись… эту мантию уже чинить некуда. Осторожнее…

— У тебя сто мантий будет… и нашел о чем думать сейчас! Ну же… давай…», — не умолкала темнота. И метались, метались по всему дому блики, золотые, рыжие, золотые, золотые, рыжие, рыжие — и все тонуло в золоте и меди.

Спи, Ариана.

**Сон десятый**

Девочке плохо в школе. Она не видит этого почему-то, но ей плохо. У нее таскают вещи, портят ее учебники — но зато она уже хорошо знает «Репаро» и вообще много чего знает. Так сложно стоять в стороне, когда она ищет свои учебники или обувь. Зато так интересно ждать, что же она скажет, когда нужно войти в гостиную Рэйвенкло — а пускают туда только если ты хитро ответишь на хитрый вопрос. Но девочке плохо. Как же она не видит этого? Девочке… плохо. Но нужно стоять в стороне, иначе станешь ею — и тогда тебя будут мучить, а ты не выдержишь и… и… проснешься. (_Вернешься в жару, покой и пустоту августа. К звездным дождям и пыли_).

В школе странно. Так шумно, так много детей, такие строгие взрослые. Нет, взрослые разные. Один — лиловый и щебечущий, но впереди у него чернота, другой — уже черный и словно закрытый, запертый на сто замков, еще один — заикающийся и с дырой в голове, еще одна — прямая, всегда прямая, только прямая, еще одна — теплая и пахнет землей после дождя, еще один — как ершик для сметания пыли: пушистый, но не согнуть, не сломать, еще… еще одна — вся в звездах (_но не как звездные дожди и пыль_), еще одна — не видно ее, словно нет, но тоже щебечет, ничто щебечет, еще один — как будто двое, двойное безумие, двойная одержимость, и одному пустота, другому — алое, алое впереди, еще одна… еще… потерялась во времени… еще один… на него страшно смотреть — волны, волны вокруг, лазоревые волны, золотые и алые лучи — и тьма позади, и тоже — сотни замков, как у того, черного. Эти взрослые, они в замке. Они всюду. Но девочке они не так интересны.

Девочка ищет друзей. Только от нее все отворачиваются — разве что тот мальчик, Рольф, иногда ей пишет. Но он совсем взрослый уже, уже не учится и у него много дел. А другие… кто-то подходит к ней. Мальчики и девочки. Становятся ближе. Шаг за шагом, так медленно, лучше бы скорей. Скорей бы подошли! Почему медлят?

Как хорошо стоять в стороне и смотреть, как они подходят к ней. Девочка — россыпь огненных искр, не обжигающих, исцеляющих, мальчик — тепло и огонь, но больше — тепло и свет, еще девочка — ветви дерева, вверх, вверх, никаких преград, еще мальчик — огонь, пока слабый, пока ветер задует его, но пусть, дайте огню разгореться (_как те ветки в саду_). И еще один мальчик — и огонь, и тепло, и дерево, и исцеление. Как может быть все — в одном?

Но пусть подходят к ней. Пусть окружают. Пусть согревают и дарят ей свой огонь. Она счастлива. Она снова будет рисовать.

Теперь они скажут ей, чтоб она не боялась. Она не будет одна.

(_золото и медь, чужой гнев, чужая боль, золото и медь. Дом. Тепло. Огонь вспыхнет и не унять его. Сожжет золото и медь. Оставит пепел_).

**Финал**

— Уйдешь?

— Да. Я уйду вместе с летом, а может, и раньше.

— Зачем? Ты должна?

— Нет. Но я ничего не изменю. Я вижу только огонь впереди. Я не остановлю его.

— Но как же… а как же я?

— Тебе больше не нужны эти сны, ты ведь не одна. Не плачь, утром глаза красные будут.

— Ну и что! Не уходи… это из-за войны, да? Сейчас война… ты поэтому уходишь?

— У нас нет войны. Нет, не поэтому. Я же объяснила. Не плачь… Я увижу твою маму. И свою маму. И папу. Не плачь обо мне.

— Мою маму? Так ты умрешь?

— Наверное. Но так будет лучше. Ты отворачиваешься — ты не хочешь смотреть мне в глаза. А если я уйду, я смогу… вылечиться.

— Ох, правда. Я не подумала. Тогда… я просто попрощаюсь с тобой. И не буду плакать.

— Да, до встречи. Но мы совсем скоро увидимся.

— Я… я умру на войне? А папа? А Джинни? Гермиона? Остальные?

— Ты не умрешь. Остальные… нет, я не вижу их смерти. Ты увидишь меня… нарисованной. Там, где меньше всего ждешь. И когда… вот, чтоб ты не грустила, скажу, хотя и нельзя: когда ты увидишь меня, война закончится. А теперь прощай. И не бойся ничего. Доброй ночи.

— До встречи. Спасибо тебе. И… счастливого пути. Скажи моей маме, что я скучаю по ней, но я не одна.

— Скажу. Спи.


End file.
